


Pretty Bird, sing for me

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ra's Al Ghul taught Nyssa to be strong. Laurel Lance undid with one smile what Ra's spent a decade moulding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Bird, sing for me

Nyssa Al Ghul was strong. Her father had done at least that right.

But when one of her guards approaches her and says, "a woman says she has news of Laurel Lance", Nyssa's blood runs cold.

Thea has always seemed small to Nyssa and she seems even smaller now. Her eyes are red and she is drawn into herself. "Laurel's dead." She blurts out, giving Nyssa no time to prepare and she goes cold all over.

They stand in silence for several long moments when Thea finally says, "Was that the only Lazarus Pit?" Her voice full of false curiosity and Nyssa has a choice.

Thea holds her gaze with her head held high and Nyssa looks the remains of the Pit and finally says, "No." 

"Is this the part where you stop me from doing something I regret." Thea says sarcastically. After everything she has seen, Thea still cannot imagine a world without Laurel Lance. Nyssa understands the sentiment.

Silence falls again and Thea watches her nervously and finally Nyssa says "No." She should, they've both seen the Pit tear people apart but a world without Laurel is not a world worth much of anything, Nyssa thinks.

 

One week later, they have a coffin in an airplane and they're on their way to the Lazarus Pit near Gotham City. A man in a red hoodie and a leather jacket meets them with a smirk, and he acknowledges her in Arabic, "Princess." 

"Red Hood." Nyssa greets in the same language and he bows. Thea says nothing, and his eyes flicker to the coffin. 

"Who's that?" Red Hood asks flatly.

"A friend." Nyssa says sharply.

"You do this for all your friends?" He's more than happy to call Nyssa's bluff.

She tenses. 

"Tell me the truth and I'll help."

For the first time Nyssa breaths life into a thought half formed somewhere between Ta-er al-Sahfer's death and her return. "I love her."

He nods and helps Nyssa hoist the coffin onto the car. They drive for what feels like hours in mostly silence. Red Hood taps his fingers against the steering wheel. He tries to help them open the coffin and Thea nearly shoves him away and Nyssa tells him to stand back. Together Nyssa and Thea submerge Laurel in the milky green water of the Pit.

Her scream is unearthly as she seizes in the water and grabs for someone, anyone. Her eyes are wild and Nyssa holds out her hand. "Laurel?"

"Where am I?" She asks, her voice is small and quiet and she looks at Thea. "You've grown so much, Speedy."

Thea is smiling and shaking and crying as Laurel reaches for her. 

They split up that night. Thea hurries back to Star City to make sure their secret stays safe and Nyssa sits in Red Hood's safe house and sings in Arabic stroking Laurel's hair. "I hope you know what you're doing, Princess." Red Hood chides in Arabic.

"I will move heaven and earth to keep her safe." Nyssa says firmly. 

"You already have."

Her father taught her to be strong. Laurel taught her softness isn't weakness. 

They both know Laurel needs a new identity, fortunately names have always been Nyssa's speciality.

"Tayir Jamil." She whispers, drawing circles on Laurel's forehead as she opens her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"Pretty Bird. Do you like it?"

Laurel squeezes her hand and repeats the name back several times. "I really can't go home, can I?" Laurel whispers.

Love isn't weakness but oh god, she would happily be weak for Laurel Lance.


End file.
